


野村儿子兄弟设定：被宠爱的圣诞节

by KnightNO4time



Series: 野村儿子们的兄弟设定，现代AU系列 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: 15 Noctis name is Noct, Noct is baby brother, Tetsuya Nomura's sons, V13 Noct and 15 Noct are brothers, V13 Noctis name is Noctis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 和之前《不该吵架》是一个系列。这次打算来个圣诞节大集合，虽然在写美国，但是我参考的加拿大。以及并没看过王国之心，所以角色大概都是我根据片段自己瞎搞的性格。——大哥：v13诺，直接叫诺克提斯，28岁（原本的设定），目前是某家有名游戏公司的年轻CEO。——二哥：克劳德，23岁AC期。但是因为同父异母之前不一起生活，基本上不会表现出弟弟的一面，同诺克提斯平起平坐。自己在朋友帮助下开了一个小快递公司。——弟弟：15诺，这里叫他诺克特，20岁。大学生，未来也会被拉进游戏公司里，并被承诺要去担任分公司的CEO，即使他现在看起来似乎并没做好这个准备。亲戚：——夜空：毕竟是王国之心的角色，所以大概是远房亲戚，之前住在另一个城市，但是因为大学而来到这个城市住，一直租大学的学生公寓。我不知道设定的年龄，虽然看着小但是看在他和v13诺差不多的状态我觉得他会更成熟，就当作是21岁吧，和诺克特一个大学。——索拉：就当是夜空的表弟吧，刚17岁。也在这个城市上学，和朋友们一起租了公寓。时常会和诺克特以及普隆普特出去玩。——雷兹利：三兄弟父亲那边亲戚的孩子，也就是堂哥。看他那么成熟我姑且给他设定一个28岁，和诺克提斯一样。在一家大型企业中做助理。有个女朋友，但还没告诉亲戚们。
Series: 野村儿子们的兄弟设定，现代AU系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896550





	1. Part 1

——12月22日——

【6:45 AM】

诺克提斯准时准点赶到了机场。  
今天他亲自开车，毕竟他不希望在圣诞前还让休假回老家的司机加班。  
凭着“善良开恩的上司”头衔，他舍弃掉了难得不用早起去公司的赖床机会，去争取“举世无双好哥哥”的名誉，居然精神抖擞的来机场接自己的弟弟！

从澳大利亚旅行回来的四人组疲倦的出现在了接机口，他们拖着行李的模样有三分旅行的兴奋，三分回家的安逸，还有四分从劳累里解脱的困意。  
诺克特在见到自己哥哥的瞬间，就直接一个哈欠，叹气，耷拉肩三连发，竟让诺克提斯除了无奈还有点心疼。  
但这不能怪诺克特，毕竟他们在寒假第二日直奔澳大利亚，接着又游走了一趟新西兰，进行了为期一周多的租车自驾游，实在是兴奋过头了。  
但这趟旅行有个好开头，却结尾不太顺利。诺克特他们回过的班机延误了三个小时，随后又说有问题需要检查导致又花了五个小时多。他们在机场里也不可能休息，同时因为假期高峰期，改机票也没有办成。最后终于上飞机后才睡了一小会，不过因为气流关系颠簸严重，他们四个基本上都没怎么睡。  
于是明明昨晚就能到家的一行人硬是熬了一夜，早上能困成这样也情有可原，甚至该给予同情。

“圣诞快乐。”  
重逢的几个人以圣诞祝福代替了道别。  
诺克提斯也是自从自己弟弟放假以来才见到伊格尼斯他们，但看来今天不是聊天的好时机，每个人都很困。  
“那么圣诞后见，诺克特！”普隆普特摆摆手，决定乘坐伊格尼斯叔父开的车回家，只不过他们还要等一会。  
“也代我向克劳德他们问好，”伊格尼斯礼貌的点点头，随后提起了行李，按照叔父的留言去找车。  
“那么我也走了，随时联系，”格拉迪欧一挥手拍了下疲倦的男孩，据说他朋友会来接他，因为明天他们橄榄球小队还有一个聚会，他需要去朋友家取东西。  
“看起来每个人都很忙，”诺克提斯不禁感慨。  
“嗯，咱们家不也是吗？”  
“所以还需要你的帮忙。”  
诺克提斯明显听到自己弟弟从喉咙底发出一声懊恼的咕噜声。

圣诞节是热闹又忙碌的，也是冷清和寂寞的。毕竟很多地方都会关门休息，他们必须提前买好东西。当然这点不用担心，因为人们对于圣诞节的热衷早就从一个月前就开始了。  
诺克特他们不可能在澳大利亚度过圣诞节，因为节日当天那里都关门休息，哪里都是空荡荡的，无处可去。  
回来后的普隆普特是他们几个里精神状态最好。而且他的养父母难得不用出差，一家人能齐聚一堂。据说圣诞节后他们一家子还要出门小小旅行下，赶在开学前多享受享受。  
伊格尼斯则早就进入到上班族的日程里，对休假毫无欲望…比如说他在这次旅行后回家休息两天，随后他的一项工作实习就会提早开始。顺便说，是诺克提斯的公司。  
格拉迪欧最繁忙，他不光要组织橄榄球队的活动，还要监督自己的妹妹不会在朋友的圣诞派对上被坏孩子纠缠，同时还要作为家里的长子负责圣诞节的筹备。而他们家还打算在二十四号时去郊外的别墅木屋里和亲戚们一起度过，可想而知应该会把他累得够呛。  
而诺克特呢？  
根据切拉姆家的光荣传统，圣诞节这种一年一度的大日子自然要家里人过。当然他们和父亲并不在一座城市，不过祝福和礼物早就送到。  
即使孩子们都各种有着事业和学业在另一座城市，但在任何地方都必然会在一起。因此不管是三兄弟还是他们的亲戚，在圣诞节这几日中，他们都将聚到一起。

“好冷！”诺克特裹紧了外套，从南半球回来的他瞬间就从夏天钻回了冬天，这让他此刻又冷又困仿佛一名遇难者。  
“快进去，”诺克提斯催促着弟弟上了车，即使这里是停车场，温度也不高，于是他上车后还热心肠的递过去一杯咖啡。  
哦，那是诺克提斯自己的咖啡。不过诺克特不客气的喝了一大口，但这点咖啡因帮不了男孩驱逐睡意，更何况咖啡有点凉了。  
再看看车前座，你能发现这辆专门定制的高档车子里居然杂七杂八的堆放着两大杯咖啡和一包茶的空杯，而诺克特手里的是第三杯咖啡，店铺牌子还不一样。  
可想而知，为了不让弟弟等，诺克提斯是多么努力让自己清醒，并且在提前抵达后的时间里好让自己不睡着的。毕竟…亲兄弟就是亲兄弟，诺克提斯也很困！

“要睡你就睡吧，”诺克提斯从地下停车场里跟着其他车子一起挤出时，从后视镜里瞥到已经歪在后车座上的弟弟。  
诺克特点点头，往下滑了滑，寻得一个舒服的位置就闭上眼，不过他嘴巴倒是没停，“你今天不去公司吗？”  
“我不是要接你吗？”诺克提斯叹了口气，眨眨酸涩的眼睛，缓缓驶进大道，“下午去。我还能补个觉。”  
“很好，我们一起补，”既然自己的哥哥都要回去睡觉，那么诺克特觉得自己睡觉也能正大光明…即使根本没人会阻止他。  
这就像是一个信号，才说完他就没了声。诺克提斯多少判断出他已经睡着，因此就不再多问。  
肯定没人信，诺克提斯为了让自己的弟弟睡得安稳，他可怕的开车技术得到了卓越性的提高。居然又稳，又缓，又不是他的风格…

【8:10 AM】

诺克提斯的车刚驶入他们所居住的那条街，就在距离自己家一段距离中望见另一辆车停在了自家前院的路边。  
他不可能认错，那是雷兹利，比预定的早来了一天。  
车库门打开，他拉低窗户冲雷兹利打了个招呼。雷兹利单手叉腰站在他们家的草坪上，望着他把车停下。  
“看来我来的时间刚刚好，”雷兹利走到窗边，瞥了眼在后座完全没有苏醒迹象的诺克特。  
“他们班机晚了，今早才到，”诺克提斯庆幸自己回来的是时候，否则雷兹利就要在门口等了，“你呢？”  
“发现最后的工作只需要电脑处理，所以在家呆着，这样不如直接来你这里，”雷兹利提了提单边挎在右肩上的背包，里面装了他的笔记本电脑，还有这几天换的衣服。能看到刚才他站着的草地上还有一个运动包，应该是其他他带来的东西。

雷兹利每年都被邀请到诺克提斯家过圣诞，不光是传统性质的邀请，同时作为在这边亲戚中最年长的人，他在这种时候看看其他人的情况也是理所当然，享受一下亲情不是坏事。  
他的女友目前因为工作调到了日本，经历了远程恋爱后，雷兹利今年似乎度过了无比艰辛的感情路程，距离对他们两个人都是考验，所以这种时候放松一下也好。  
好消息是，诺克提斯听说他的女友借着圣诞节要回来住几天，看望父母和男友。所以雷兹利同对方见面是圣诞后一天，可以享受几日约会。

“大概需要你帮忙，”诺克提斯下车后叹了口气，二话不说就交给了雷兹利一个任务。  
什么任务？  
还能是什么任务呢？  
当然是要把睡不醒的弟弟带回屋子里。  
雷兹利不是不知道诺克特多能睡，也不是不理解晚班机后的劳累，不过自己刚到就要把一个大活人弄出车外，这还真是有够重任的。  
“诺克特，醒醒，到家了，”诺克提斯拉开车门。  
谁知诺克特居然没靠稳，就这样滑了出来。吓得两名长辈统统伸手去接，导致一起挤在门框内，庆幸的是诺克特没掉地上…  
“唔，嗨…”诺克特迷迷糊糊的给眼睛开了一条缝，分不清状况的瘫在哥哥们的臂弯里，多少找回来的重心一点作用也没起到，甚至他看到雷兹利都不吃惊，说不定他以为这是梦。  
眼见诺克特又要闭上眼，雷兹利干脆不把期待放在过度呵护弟弟的诺克提斯身上，推开眼前的车主，两个胳膊把睡着的人架起来。  
“喂！我说，回屋再睡。”他晃了晃对方，直到听见诺克特不耐烦的哼哼声才算满意，“就几步路，动起来。”  
操着长辈的口气，雷兹利连拖带拽把男孩拉出车外，随即像是给盲人导航似的，抓着半神游的诺克特赶回屋内。

一到家，行李箱都没管，诺克特栽倒在沙发上就睡了过去，连自己楼上的房间都没查看。  
行李箱是诺克提斯提上来的，同时他还丢给了雷兹利一把钥匙。  
“老房间。”  
雷兹利会意的点点头，把沙发边上叠放好的毯子打开随意搭在了诺克特身上，就自己拎起了自己的行李往地下室的入口走。  
“我也要去睡一下，”咖啡因效果消失的非常快，诺克提斯也打了一个哈欠。没了对外严肃的模样，他懒散的垂下肩，拖着长音，和诺克特一模一样，“然后起来去公司。”  
因为雷兹利已经习惯这里，所以诺克提斯没什么需要嘱咐的，也不需要客气，就这样上了楼。只不过才爬了两节台阶，他就想到了什么一样，低头看了眼雷兹利，“呆会诺克特就拜托你了。”  
明明是被邀请来过圣诞的客人，雷兹利却立刻被要求担任起家长的职责，这家人的小任性偶尔也叫他头疼不已。

【11:34 AM】

在诺克提斯爬起来刚离开家里不久，现居地下室客房的雷兹利可算是听到了楼上有了新的动静。  
诺克特可算醒了，从客厅沙发移动过地板的脚步声上判断，他大概还没彻底清醒，脚步的重心很沉，踩得雷兹利头顶的地下室天花板咚咚响。  
接着脚步声进了一楼餐厅边的厕所。  
雷兹利也不知道为什么就停下了手里的工作，侧耳倾听起来。他怀疑诺克特并不知道自己在家，因为此时这栋大房子里太过安静，同时当时没睡醒的诺克特几乎就没正眼看他。

伴随冲马桶的响动，诺克特从厕所移动出来，没规律的在地板上来回走过，可却在要上楼前停下了。  
接着刚要起身决定去打个招呼的雷兹利就收到了手机短信。  
《你真的在我家？》  
果然，诺克特才注意到先前的不是梦。  
《没错》明明就在地下室，雷兹利还是先回了条短信。  
于是乎雷兹利听见头顶上传来了一连串响亮脚步声，从客厅一头快步运动到另一头，紧接着噔噔噔的脚步声就从地下室入口顺着楼梯越来越近，越来越清晰。  
雷兹利无奈的起身去开门，却险些和冲过来的诺克特撞个满怀。  
“这次你要住多久？这次有机会来玩新买的游戏吧！”  
果然是游戏的事，雷兹利不意外。自从上次对诺克特展现了自己的游戏技术后，对方就对于和他一起玩游戏这件事念念不忘。  
果然长这么大还是个小孩子。  
雷兹利并不讨厌自己的小堂弟，于是他好笑的哼了下鼻子，点了点头，“奉陪。”

不过游戏说的不是现在，现在他们要吃午饭。  
在驳回诺克特说冲泡面的无聊建议后，雷兹利勉强从厨房的橱柜里翻出来了番茄酱罐头和意大利面，稍微做了简单的改良后，他们凑活的弄出来了两碟像样的番茄意面。  
虽然自己做饭技术也没多好，但一个人住久了也能做些什么吃，雷兹利觉得这很正常。可是面对有三个人居住的这栋屋子，却发现速冻食品最多，家庭成员做饭技术仍然不及格，雷兹利至今都觉得是个未解之谜。  
“对了，”原本认真吃饭的餐桌上，雷兹利因为想到了什么于是唐突的抛出自己的疑问，“克劳德他是不是要做Youtuber？”  
“唔噗——！！噗咳！唔！额，咳咳！！咳咳咳咳！！！嗯——呜哇咳咳！！！！嗯嗯嗯额？？”  
诺克特丢下叉子捶胸顿足抢救自己的呼吸，蕃茄酱和面条差点从他的嘴里喷出几米。  
只见他铿锵有力的在那里咳咳咔咔半天，差点没咽过气去。  
“你说什么？”诺克特嗓子都咳哑到仿佛一位历经沧桑的老人，“他没说过…”震惊程度好比原子弹要来了，甚至脸色苍白？  
雷兹利不禁怀疑刚托付给自己照顾的人，是不是要因为自己的一句话而被呛死在餐桌上…


	2. Part 2

——12月22日——

【7:30 PM】

圣诞节临放假前运输行业是很繁忙的，即使克劳德所在的这种小企业也会有大量订单要派送，这里很大一部分都是圣诞礼物。  
不过对于邮局关门这点起来看，能不能准时送到就不知道了。  
今天是圣诞节前最后一天班，克劳德回家时冬天的大街已经被黑夜笼罩，但是各家各户挂起来的圣诞彩灯倒是相当明亮。  
尤其是在切拉姆家所在的这个富人区，堪称一场园艺和圣诞彩灯的攀比，没叶子的树也能亮得仿佛四季如春。  
他把摩托驶进自家车库，诺克提斯的车子还没回来。  
他们前院的巨大圣诞树此时银光闪闪，以银白色为主题的传统风格和他们的黑色现代双层别墅形成了对比，却相当和谐。  
最近那棵树招来不少人围观拍照，克劳德几乎都走后门小道，因为他再也不想和上次一样被新搬来的邻居大妈拉着聊了将近一个小时，而他基本没扯出来十句话，最后还不知道哪里说错了导致对方不开心的走了。

“哥！”  
克劳德还没从车上下来，通往车库的后门就开了，明晃晃的屋内显得格外温馨，不过站在那里的诺克特却满脸…不知如何形容，焦急？震惊？慌乱？仿佛熬了一个世纪？  
“怎么了？”担心弟弟出事的克劳德三步并作两步走向屋内。不过他今天收到了短信说雷兹利也在，所以他实在想象不到会出什么事。  
结果诺克特却一把抓出了他的手——强调！是用双手握住了他的手！极其慎重的问出一句：“你真的要去当YouTuber了？？！！”  
最后一个音居然有点震耳欲聋。  
克劳德僵在了原地。

诺克特为了询问这件事憋了一下午，憋到让雷兹利有些后悔告诉他。  
诺克特本是想立刻打电话确认，但一想到克劳德正在工作所以就没打。后来因为记得克劳德说这几天格外忙碌，所以他也忍住没发短信。  
再利用游戏，寒假作业，漫画，和朋友整理旅行照片等一系列事情转移注意力后，他此刻终于终于可以当面确认了！

“你听谁说的…？”克劳德僵硬的询问出口同时大脑里差不多就猜到了一个人选。  
“雷兹利说你找他询问过这件事。”  
果然是雷兹利。  
“你为什么不问我？”把克劳德拽过进客厅来的诺克特一脸失望和委屈，仿佛踏实世界上最可怜的孩子。  
“因为我还没有决定，只是问问而已…真的，”克劳德为难起来，并不希望让自己的弟弟太过失望，同时他也很怕因为这个决定让家里人的反应过于激烈，毕竟他自己也清楚自己不合适这种工作。  
其实克劳德没有先跟家人说，也是觉得这样的想法回带来很大的反应。如果他对朋友说，按照他身边人的关切方式，八成也不太好应付，所以他选择了对于事情始终比较冷静和旁观，生活上瓜葛没有太多的雷兹利，却没想到被说出去了。  
而雷兹利就坐在客厅的沙发上，电视上连着的游戏处于暂停模式，一看也知道之前这两个人在干什么。茶几上还开着一盒没吃完的披萨，雷兹利只是用手随意指了指披萨示意简单的晚饭，以此代替了招呼，雷打不动的接受克劳德无声的埋怨。

“如果决定了才会告诉，如果没有决定的话…也没想说，”克劳德承认到，叹了口气将肩上的包取了下来，开始脱掉手套，试图用冷静的态度来冰镇下弟弟的情绪。  
但这的确管用，诺克特很快安静下来，回到了平日在家懒洋洋的模样，但是精神却很好。  
“为什么突然有这种打算？”虽然话题没跑，不过诺克特已经放弃纠缠，回到桌边捞起一块披萨啃，闲聊的态度叫克劳德多少有所放松。  
“因为想要多挣一点钱。”  
这个理由说出来并不意外，因为克劳德从过去就自己找钱挣。他来到这个家后，和原本这个家的背景以及收入都相差很多，但是他也并不希望借助家庭背景来安排。这件事之前和诺克提斯争论过，不过自从气跑了一次弟弟，这个问题也就暂时放下，任由他自己决定了。  
克劳德在家人面前更多的表现出害羞，让他蓝色的眼睛目光躲闪，“我也只是想一想，因为那个并不会很影响目前工作的安排时间。”  
“可是那种需要很多观众才可以哦，拿钱不容易，”诺克特囫囵吞枣的咽下嘴里的披萨，咕咚咕咚灌着可乐，口齿不清的哼哼几句。  
“你打算做什么？”雷兹利简洁明了的插入正题，他也不是不关心一下自己的亲戚。  
“一些机车改造之类的过程展示视频吧，”因为克劳德自己也不知道还能做什么，就从自己会搞的事情开始思考，所以只想到了这些。  
结果没想到的是，对面两个人却很沉默。倒不是一脸否认他的模样，反而是有些不知说什么的放空感朦朦胧胧的飘在屋内。  
“受众范围很小啊，”雷兹利最后给出结论，听起来可不是支持。  
“不过你的脸大家倒是会很吃！”  
反正自己哥哥不会揍自己，诺克特直白得让克劳德差点结巴。  
“不要这样说，诺克特…”  
“我倒是觉得如果发挥这种优势可以赚到不少关注，”诺克特想到了什么似的瞥了眼雷兹利，对上视线后扬起嘴角，像是故意宣布出这个好点子来让雷兹利听听，“比如可以服装搭配啊，化妆啊，女装啊——”  
“诺克特！！”  
克劳德像是快跳起来一样喊住自己的弟弟，那个不善更多表情的脸山慌乱写满在五官上，甚至呈现出一种崩溃的悲壮感。看来他才是世界上最可怜的孩子…  
可是他唯独不会欺负自己的弟弟，就连曾经某个不堪回首的女装照也被他默许存在了弟弟的电脑文档深处，但绝对不会再有第二次。

结果此时此刻，诺克特在偷笑，雷兹利吹了一声口哨，克劳德突然放弃了做YouTuber的设想。

【8:13 PM】

诺克提斯回到家时，眼前的景象相当和平。  
除了前院的巨大圣诞树外，无奈也有着一颗一个多高的彩色圣诞树，早早被装饰好后插上了彩灯，在电视机灯光打不到的餐厅另一角闪烁着。  
上面出了经典华丽的传统装饰外，还有诺克特私信挂上的小挂件，比如他喜欢的游戏的logo，比如他喜欢的角色的挂件，就差他把自己的全部手办挂在树上了。  
哥哥们当然不会阻止他！

与此同时，在家里的三个人正齐刷刷的坐在沙发上，前方桌子上摊着三盒口味不同的披萨，各自缺了几角。  
雷兹利在陪诺克特打游戏——诺克提斯都不知道雷兹利会打游戏，倒是被诺克特念叨了许久。而显然刚到家不久的克劳德，正坐在旁侧的单人沙发上吃着披萨外卖，屏幕荧光映照的脸上难得有着一丝疲倦。  
“再不回来披萨就都凉了，”因为正在专注游戏，诺克特瞥了一眼自家大哥就收回视线，口头催促同时手里不忘忙活。  
“夏威夷，玛格丽特，火腿蘑菇加起司卷心边，”雷兹利简单的把点的外卖介绍了一遍，“虽然剩的不多。”  
“还有无糖可乐以及奥尔良鸡翅，不过鸡翅凉了，”诺克特帮忙补充。  
两个人一唱一和的模样非常难得一见，就像是他们都在展现自己怎么可以三心二意还能在游戏里战胜对方。

“我在公司吃了，”诺克提斯一张嘴，才注意到自己听起来也没好到哪里去。虽然他平日私底下也挺嗜睡和懒散的，可以随时随地完美展现入睡绝技，但是现在这种工作后的劳累可是不一样的。  
“你要去睡了？”耳朵很尖的诺克特在察觉到自己哥哥的疲倦后立刻停下操控中的角色，好好地回头望向还套着黑色西装的哥哥，关心摆在脸上。  
“不，我再呆会。”  
虽然是呆会，但是他却选择不换衣服就先瘫进沙发，让自己弟弟给自己腾出一点位置。  
“让我参一脚，”年轻的CEO如此说道。  
好的，现在隆重宣布！其实诺克提斯才不是怎么会管理自己的人，他可以不在乎西装是不是会起褶，自己是不是该去早睡，此时是不是不该打游戏而是去洗澡。只有面对弟弟时他才会认真起来，但是现在他更希望陪弟弟打游戏。  
别看他这样，其实他很能打。  
“那我去歇会，你来，”雷兹利起身给沙发留出不少位置。毕竟他可是满心期待和女友重逢的人，现在怎么想都是要去找女友视频，没人能拦他。  
于是雷兹利和诺克提斯之间交接了游戏手柄，随后着沙发上的游戏比拼就变成了亲兄弟俩。  
“你真的不累？”  
“陪你呆会就好多了，”诺克提斯散漫的打了一个哈欠，随后搭上弟弟的肩膀，鼻翼贴上与自己相同的黑发间，嗅着亲上一口。  
这是回家的招呼，不，这是他懒散时才会做的行为——不符合自己的撒娇行为。  
现在说肉麻可就太晚了。  
毕竟他回血的某种方式可不是玩游戏。  
而是吸一口弟弟。

【8:55 PM】

雷兹利视频完回到楼上，客厅电视前的场景已经和之前大不相同。  
游戏没了，换成了某部近期热播的日本动漫番，并且这是正在重温的第六集。  
而这个家里的三兄弟正同时记在宽敞的L形沙发上，格外安静。  
其实也不能说他们挤在一起，因为这个沙发非常大，足够容下四个人并排宽松的坐着，不过此时三个人就将其填得满满当当。  
诺克特坐在最中间，是唯一清醒的人，正一声不吭的盯着电视看，不过却不敢轻举妄动。  
原因很简单，他的两个哥哥都靠着他睡着了。

克劳德不知道为什么睡觉也能保持那么帅气的姿势，双手交叉抱着胸，侧身一只脚蹬在沙发边缘，滑落的身子斜着靠在弟弟的肩上，金色的头发被沙发蹭得稍有凌乱，就这样落在诺克特的脑瓜顶。  
而诺克提斯则更加开放，他几乎躺在沙发里，双脚交叉着叠于扶手上，翘个二郎腿，脑袋则恰好到处的在诺克特的腿上换取了个膝枕。他双手交叉搭在肚子前，西装脱了但是衬衫还在，仿佛他是工作后太累突然睡着似的，把自己的弟弟困在了脑袋底下。  
诺克特一边顶着克劳德，一边用没处放的胳膊圈着诺克提斯，愣是成为这座沙发上唯一的支柱，担负起了枕头的职责。

虽然注意到雷兹利上来，可因为还支撑着克劳德，诺克特完全无法回头去看。他如同一尊蜡像坐在那里，唯独眼睛四处瞄来瞄去寻找堂哥的身影。  
等到雷兹利终于出现在视野里后，家里目前最小的可怜孩子只能一边保证不会吵醒哥哥们，一边小声到如同比口型似的哀求道，“请救救我的腿…”  
谁知雷兹利并没出手帮忙！因为对这幅有趣的画面令他很感兴趣，甚至想拿出手机拍照。

于是面对自己这位“冷血”的堂哥，诺克特白眼都要翻到天上去了。  
更可气的是，他的堂客居然对他的小眼神不为所动，甚至选择拉开距离安全的入座单人沙发，拿起无糖可乐加入到围观第六集结尾的行列中——尽管诺克特瞪他瞪得眼球都要掉出来了！

最后如何处理的这件事？  
全是因为诺克特真的坐累了，受不住了，困的也看不下去了，才把自己的哥哥们喊醒。  
这种时候才有一点雷兹利的功劳，比如说帮他们把茶几上的晚饭残渣转移到厨房里…并且忽略掉因腿麻而在那里叫苦连天的诺克特小堂弟。  
两位哥哥们的道歉和关心仿佛是他们的弟弟即将因腿部坏死而要被截肢，过于大惊小怪，但值得他们自己反省。  
最终诺克特歪在沙发上躺了五分钟才敢让自己的脚底着地，回去自己的房间休息。  
不过这样奇妙的兄弟生活已经被雷兹利好好看在了眼里。


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 起床对于诺克提斯和诺克特来讲，都是很困难的

——12月23日——

【6:25 AM】

切拉姆兄弟家的早晨是一场灾难。  
一场拖延时间赖床的灾难。  
尤其是当圣诞节来临，结束了在此之前最后一份工作，可以舒舒服服的睡上一觉，享受节日为自己争取来的假期，人们都可以为自己小小的懒惰找到理由。  
诺克提斯可以陷入在他的高级枕头里睡个回笼觉，没有会议的电话，也没有麻烦的员工，更没有强制性的早起和责任。  
即使工作到现在，他仍然讨厌早起去上班，容易被赖床所引诱。  
诺克特的嗜睡毛病也许就来自于他，不愧是兄弟。但诺克特不得不面对现实，未来的自己也必须像自己的哥哥这样忍痛道别赖床的机会，为了职责爬起来工作，休假里的大懒觉永远都将变成上帝制造的某种奇迹。

但也不是每个人都会和床铺难舍难分，比如雷兹利。  
虽然他也是每日忙着工作挣钱，难得等来一个圣诞节休假，却脑袋里装着个跑得很准的生物钟。  
他准时准点醒来，一看时间竟和自己平日上起起的时间分毫不差——永远比他定的表早十到二十分钟。  
虽说他今天也定了表，但不是这个点，还早得很。他也挺苦恼的，毕竟他也希望自己可以稍微放松些，尤其当他注意楼上一点声音也没有时。  
他当然很清楚自己亲戚们的睡觉习惯，早上六点多？听到的脚步声除了是去厕所的，不可能有第二种可能。  
整个房子寂静的不得了，就像是与世隔绝了一样，空气都凝结在了一起，时间流逝显得非常缓慢。  
他不是不能理解大家睡懒觉的理由，如果可以他也想加入补觉的行列，可惜重新闭上眼去睡可没那么容易。  
最终他决定让手机陪伴自己，看看怎么杀时间，睡意会不会再跑上来。

【7:59 AM】

关了水龙头擦了擦脸，雷兹利终于听到楼上有了动静，显然只有一个人。  
他不需要猜是谁，因为能这个时间爬起来的只可能是三兄弟中的一个——那位仍冠用斯特莱夫姓氏的金发青年。  
想当年克劳德刚来到这个家时也和雷兹利见过面，两个人相处的可没现在这样和谐，要说的话是克劳德的问题，当时的性格和讲话方式可不是谁都能靠近的。  
虽说他现在看起来也不是那种能说会道，心情明朗的性格，但至少他在自己家人跟前还挺自在的，尤其是对着弟弟会笑着一点，是雷兹利仅有的几次见证中他表情起伏最大的一面。

“早饭吗？”  
等雷兹利整理好走出地下室，厨房里的景象却看起来有些狼藉。  
明明克劳德只是站在厨房里准备简单的早餐，但是餐桌和厨房台子上对方的东西却东一个西一个，分外混乱。  
“华夫饼。”  
克劳德倒是没怎么注意雷兹利盯着桌子流露出的那份无奈，老实的回答了问题，并且拿着华夫饼面粉的包装盒解读后面的教程。  
雷兹利也不敢确定对方是经历了怎么样的流程才让桌子那么乱的，但他几乎没见过克劳德下厨，想必经历了一番努力与挣扎。

或许是自己准备早餐的样子被雷兹利第一次见到，克劳德鲁挺不自在。他试图给桌子收拾出点空间，却发现这些他都要用。  
雷兹利和他一样都不喜欢表露想法，所以银发青年假装若无其事的绕过桌子，从橱柜里随便拿了一个马克杯，走到了咖啡机前忙活。  
幸运的是克劳德已经煮了咖啡，所以他很快倒上一杯，随后抱着胳膊端着杯子靠在一旁，摆出围观的姿态，不让克劳德窘迫于腾不出桌子的局面。

“原来你也会做饭。”  
“这点程度我也是可以的，”听了雷兹利的话克劳德略显不满，这样争强好胜的一面让他挺孩子气，甚至还用手敲了下包装纸盒后面的说明。  
“只要混合好倒进去就行了，”克劳德指向身后已经预热待命的华夫饼机如是说。  
现代的科技真是方便，只要按照比例混合起来，一滩面糊倒进去就能变得很可口。有了机器的帮助，克劳德只需要把材料准备好就行，这点程度的确都能做到，雷兹利也没必要找茬。  
“量还挺大，”扫了眼对方跟前一大盆搅匀的面糊，雷兹利心知肚明这里有自己的一份。  
“因为家里人会变多，”克劳德如实回答，“你的那份马上就能做好。”  
“听起来还挺叫人期待，”这是客套话，雷兹利也不知道还能说些什么。他转身给自己的咖啡里加糖，茶勺搅动的声音发出叮当响，“这就是你招待客人的拿手绝活吗？”虽然是堂哥，但也是客人，毕竟雷兹利很少来这边。  
“是诺克特要吃，”面对圣诞节来家里做客的人，克劳德也诚实到刻薄，直接一个冷水过去，毫无款待之心。答案证明他这一切都是为了弟弟。  
“诺克特前天提到想吃华夫饼，所以做一次试试。”  
果然，如果是可以在圣诞节假期里满足一下弟弟的心愿，给他一个懒床后的惊喜，那么克劳德也能看着说明书下一次厨。更何况是简单的华夫饼，只要有机器，他绝对要做成功！  
反正雷兹利是没什么可抱怨的，毕竟顺带自己的早餐解决了。

【11:00 AM】

距离克劳德和雷兹利把他们的那一份早餐吃完已经过去了三个小时，而楼上的两个人跟消失了一样，迟迟没露面。  
备好的华夫饼已经从早饭变成了午饭，虽然现在流行早午餐，但今天的安排可还没完成。  
最终雷兹利和克劳德达成一致，他们艰巨的叫醒任务要开始了。  
这对于克劳德来讲不过是看似普通的一件事，如果没有急事，他觉得让他的兄弟们睡到天黑都没关系。但是雷兹利却显得很头疼，甚至有了不同寻常的行动力。

“喂，醒醒，下午不是还要去接索拉么。”雷兹利走进被厚实的窗帘盖的昏昏暗暗的房间，诺克提斯却完全没有注意到他的迹象，显然睡的还很熟。  
一秒，两秒，三秒…  
几秒流逝，诺克提斯和冻住了似的，躺在那里毫无动静。要不是他均匀的呼吸带来轻微的起伏，雷兹利怕不是要叫救护车。  
雷兹利干脆强硬的拉开窗帘，让白天的光敲醒睡不醒的人，谁知这又是白忙活。诺克提斯雷打不动，害得雷兹利甚至思考出“打开窗户让冬日冷风刮进来冻醒他”之类的残酷想法。  
所幸雷兹利没那么心狠手辣，他过去拍拍对方，随后又使劲摇了摇。之前他没这样做，是因为他害怕突然要使劲摇会不会让对方有所惊喜啊，但现在看来温柔的叫醒方式并不合适眼前这位年轻的CEO。

“再睡十分钟，”诺克提斯翻了个身，不耐烦的丢下教科书般的话，抓紧枕头不松手。  
“你当你还在小时候吗？”雷兹利抱起胳膊瞪着床上的人，身影简直就是个叫不醒儿子上学的老母亲。  
“没人会在意十分钟的…”睡了一夜嗓子都干哑的诺克提斯，含含糊糊的声音听着怪可怜。而他一团浆糊的脑子里勉强编出的这句话，眼睛却还紧闭着，的确就像个小孩子。  
“索拉会在意十分钟，”雷兹利翻个白眼，接着用手狠狠推了把床上的那个鼓包，而这的确戳痛了诺克提斯。  
明明两个人一个年龄，但是在私底下，雷兹利偶尔表现得更成熟，而诺克提斯则和他的弟弟一样，时而显得孩子气还很慵懒。每次雷兹利来他们家或者扯上他们兄弟的事情，总会沦落到需要照顾的地步。  
“你确定要让索拉在车站等上十分钟？这样的天气？”  
雷兹利说的有理有据，而这点可以完美的戳中诺克提斯的要害，毕竟这几个兄弟最怕就是让别人受罪了。所以要他们中年轻最小的亲戚在冬天等他们迟到？这会让他懊悔上一年。  
这招成功让诺克提斯爬了起来，即使他的眼皮疯狂的往下掉，但是他还是强撑着让自己睁开眼并且活动四肢，一边点头一边揉了揉刚才被狠狠推到的地方。  
“你是要给我捅出一个洞么…”诺克提斯咕哝着，和躲避对方似的非要从床铺的另一侧下来，绕着床躲开端详着他的雷兹利，晃晃悠悠走进主卧自带的卫生间。  
雷兹利望着他嘀嘀咕咕抱怨自己的背影，最后连带着哈气和沙哑声丢下一句“给我几分钟”，他险些就产生录下视频并发送给诺克提斯所在公司的全体职员的想法。  
而诺克提斯就和跌倒似的，用后背缓缓顶着厕所门关上，垂头丧气的去洗漱，大脑和灵魂则还留在被窝里。

然而一出房间，雷兹利就看见克劳德杵在走廊一侧，抱着胳膊靠着墙，以一副在路边等着被搭讪的姿势酷酷的站在那里。沉迷和纠结凝聚在他的脸上，像是有什么话但又欲言又止，在沉默中犹豫不前。  
“你这边又是什么情况？”雷兹利预料到一定的结果，毫无情绪给自己补了个开场白，语调干巴巴的。  
“我觉得让他再多睡一下也可以，”克劳德低着头都没看跟前的人，那副消沉中带着下决心的古怪模样叫人又气又好笑，就像是这个决定对他来讲过于重大和艰难，他正在努力说服自己。  
但说到底，只不过是他叫醒失败罢了！  
对着自己弟弟睡着的脸，克劳德心一软，再一横，干脆就放弃多说话吵着对方，直接选择弃权，把弟弟留在了暖烘烘的大床上。  
或许克劳德凭着心情能够说出尖酸刻薄的话，也可以说出干瘪无聊的话，还能说出来一点孩子气或者生气的话，但是对着弟弟？他这些技能都为零，把对方强行扯醒对于他来讲未必过于残忍。  
“如果你有这个时间，我建议你下楼重新预热你的华夫饼机，”雷兹利一只手插着腰给自己找回点力气和耐心，随后不客气的推门进了诺克特的房间。

相比对于自己心软而显得沮丧的克劳德，失去被窝的诺克特更为沮丧。而他那副必须起床的脸又和诺克提斯如出一辙，简直一模一样。  
雷兹利没什么好评价的。他使出了同样的招数，得到了同样的结果，把兄弟俩都从床上给整了起来。  
不过随后的事叫雷兹利震惊！  
三个小时前给自己泼了冷水的克劳德，此时居然捧着一叠华夫饼候在楼梯口，迎接着因困意而消沉的诺克特。那张很少有表情的脸上居然有四分骄傲和六分期待。  
“诺克特，我做了华夫饼给你。”  
为什么特意站在楼梯口？也许是为了挑明自己实现了弟弟的愿望？也可能是为了让没睡够的弟弟感到开心？总而言之，雷兹利觉得此时的克劳德不正常。  
但是得到了来自自己哥哥特意做的早餐，还是自己想吃的，诺克特的确精神不少。即便眼角还耷拉着，但他还是主动伸手接过来，并且爽快的笑着道谢。  
“谢啦！”  
仅仅这一句就让克劳德的表情就得到了放松。毕竟这个机器做出来的华夫饼没有任何瑕疵，漂亮又促进人食欲，诺克特对此很满意。  
“我想往上加冰淇淋球。”  
“我知道了，”克劳德想都不想就答应下来，转身就去冰柜里翻冰淇淋，为他的礼物增添色彩。

雷兹利很想说这家的哥哥们都太过宠爱诺克特，可话到嘴边就憋住了。  
毕竟…他们哪个时候不是这样？  
于是没有继续发言的银发青年拿起桌边的枫叶糖浆淋到从早餐到午餐都一模一样的华夫饼上，同时目睹了克劳德如何用一把餐勺拼尽全力从冰淇淋桶里卷出最大的冰淇淋球扣在了弟弟的盘子里。  
他只求诺克特别在圣诞节闹肚子。


	4. Chapter 4

——12月23日——

【1:35 PM】

从大巴车站接上索拉已经是几分钟前的事情了，当时索拉坐在车站内的长椅上玩着Switch，一旁的巨大行李包足足占了一人位。  
诺克提斯和诺克特明明在车站外发了短信叫他出来，却迟迟没见人影。打了电话也没人接，心急的诺克特生怕他的亲戚走丢了，或者被拐跑了，或者做错了车，脚底打着滑穿过冬日结冰的路面跑进了车站大楼。  
原来索拉正在玩的游戏恰好打到了Boss点，虽然他已经努力挑战了四次，但是都以失败告终。现在他终于在失败中积累了经验，正打得顺手，于是根本腾不出手去摸震动的手机，甚至根本没注意到手机有来电。  
只见他整个人蹦进了后背，屏住呼吸，身体前倾捏着手里的游戏机，表情严肃到不行，身体甚至会因为伴随角色跑的方向突然摆动一下，意外的有些吓人。  
作为游戏同好，诺克特居然很能理解他。于是他远远站着没过去，反而掏出手机给他哥发了条短信，叫他等几分钟。随后他绕到了候车的长椅后面，从后方悄咪咪的偷窥了眼屏幕。  
索拉过于集中，根本没有发现身后的人，这种大意可是很危险的，诺克特觉得自己应该仗着年长训他几句，却因为发现这款游戏自己最近也在沉迷而彻底走了神。  
“好耶！”  
就在索拉终于跑向成功的终点，给予了Boss最后一击，还不等Boss从死亡特效里结束这场战斗，诺克特反而第一个大声欢呼起来！  
原本屏气凝神盯着屏幕等着看完Boss被消灭的最后一个CG动画的索拉，刚打一口气要从座位上蹦起来为胜利狂欢，却忽闻身后这么一大声，下了他一哆嗦。紧随其后，他就被后面的人一把拍上肩膀，是的他又一屁股跌回了座位上。  
“干得不错嘛！这家伙可难应付了！”诺克特根本没注意到本来要起身的对方，使劲拍了眼前的男孩几把，乐呵呵的转身绕过作为，三两步坐到了对方旁边。  
“我也在玩这个！今晚联机吧！”  
“啊…”索拉从震惊中回过神，瞪大的眼睛用了几秒时间才确认了眼前人是来接自己的，“诺克特！”不过刚才这份吃惊很快就被抛之脑后，他的关注点早就被对方的话吸引，顿时激动的握拳，“真的吗！好啊，来啊，冲啊！”  
“这次有的是时间！”  
“这会是最棒的圣诞节！”  
总而言之，索拉还没去诺克特家，就已经因为可以找人联机这款游戏而将其定位最棒的圣诞节。然而这话其实他每年都说，因为每年圣诞节都是他和诺克特或者朋友们无限刷游戏的快乐时光。

【2:06 PM】

并非是高级餐厅，三人落座的是市中心附近的家庭连锁餐厅，里面以经典的欧式早餐为主，提供到下午三点就关门。  
为了让一路坐车的索拉填饱肚子，诺克提斯暂且决定把他带来吃午餐。圣诞节前最后一天开店，他们周围的桌子全都没人。  
诺克提斯那辆过于昂贵还特别定制的轿车就停在外面的停车场，金色巴洛克花纹镶边让其在停车场里相当独特，和家庭餐厅前唯独停着的几辆车子们格格不入。  
索拉自从学校放假后，就一直和朋友在一起。但因为学校住宿要停止，全部学生要回家，于是导致索拉之前都住在朋友家。  
倒不是诺克提斯不给他住，毕竟往日圣诞节假期索拉都会直接来他们家住一个假期，这次纯属因为他和凯丽被利库邀请去了亲戚家所有的一所林间小屋，所以一直没来。  
到底在圣诞节这种到处关门的日子跑去那种人烟稀少的小镇有什么可以玩的？作为喜欢泡在家里的切拉姆兄弟大概无法理解。  
不过看一看近期一周索拉在Instagram发的照片：冰钓，极光，滑雪，篝火，烤火鸡，好一个精彩。  
但诺克特也难得跑去澳大利亚旅行了一趟不是吗？他可算有自信拿着照片理直气壮告诉周围人自己没有宅在家里打游戏打上一个假期了。  
唯独不同的是，他玩回来可没有索拉那么有活力，能不出门就不出门。要不是决定接人，他也许可以在被窝里度过二十四小时。

“小伙子们，决定好点些什么了吗？”  
值班的服务员大妈操着她那有些低沉含糊的外地口音，挺着有些丰满的体态踱步到他们的桌子前，拇指快速在那个记单的小册子上翻了两个，找到片空白处后把本子卷起来垫着，手持圆珠笔对桌子前的三位客人挨个扫了一眼。  
“没有，抱歉，再给我几分钟！”诺克特杵在桌子上，目光来回翻着那仅有三页的菜单，就像是他正在做一份难度系数满级的选择题考卷，“就几分钟！”  
“好的，没问题，随时叫我，”服务员大妈语速非常快，最后那一句像是一声叹气，敷衍了事的笑了下就转身离开了。毕竟这已经是她第四次出现在这个桌子前，并且说了和前一次一样的话。  
索拉空着肚子捏紧他的那份菜单，面对服务生遮掩不住的不耐烦口吻禁不住往菜单后缩了缩，随后略微紧张的把视线投给了花了很长时间也没决定点什么的诺克特。

诺克特难以决定的原因很简单，因为他才吃了华夫饼当午餐没过去多长时间，不过他的肚子还有一点空间。既然带索拉来吃饭，他总想点些什么。可是他又怕自己吃不完，也不想吃很撑，毕竟还有晚餐。  
他衡量着每个事物的分量，食材喜好以及热量，始终都没明确的目标。  
“如果你吃不完，我也可以帮你分担点，”索拉提出建议，“我真的饿坏了，可以吃下一头牛！”  
“是吗，那到时候你也帮我一下，”开口的是诺克提斯，他的菜单摊开摆在跟前，显然已经确定了目标。  
“你也吃吗？”索拉开始怀疑自己的肚子是不是在欺骗自己。  
“毕竟两片华夫饼做早午餐，消化得快，”诺克提斯讲得理直气壮，看起来就像是他才不过十几岁，正努力在家长面前寻找理由让自己多吃点小点心。  
“好吧，”索拉必须接受自己提出的建议，而且他相信这两个人点的不会太多。

诺克提斯最后点的是没有加任何肉的蘑菇欧姆蛋，而诺克特则选了法式吐司搭配一颗水煮蛋。他们的餐点都和索拉选的加培根的班尼迪蛋一样，配一碗沙拉，一小碟应季水果，以及一小杯今日厨师推荐的浓汤。  
索拉食欲大开，他迫不及待的在午餐上来之前就把餐巾摆好，双手拿起餐具。不过当他看到自己的午餐后，他还是不得不放下餐具拿出手机，因为拍照可不能忘！  
就在索拉忍住饥饿优先决定把那张照片放到自己的社交账号里是，只见对面的两兄弟已经拿起餐具切起食物，比他还着急。  
不过这可不是为了吃，而是为了分。于是索拉收到了来自诺克特的一片涂抹糖分和蜂蜜的法式吐司面包，以及来自诺克提斯的三分之一块夹满蘑菇的鸡蛋饼。  
这还没完，只听见唰唰两声响，眼前的两人就和镜子照出来的一样，动作一致的把自己那份沙拉推到了索拉的盘子边，接着又把自己的那份浓汤也摆在了索拉的餐盘前，更是打算把水果也塞进索拉所坐的区域。  
而诺克提斯和诺克特则一脸不以为然，根本没觉得这有什么不合理，彼此心照不宣的把同样不打算吃的食物丢给了眼前最小的孩子，怕不是以为索拉还不够吃…  
“等等，这也太多了！”索拉慌忙的放下手里的手机，盯着眼前的忽然变得丰盛的宴席手足无措，“我吃不完啦！”  
这一堆要是拍下来，镜头都盛不下。但是这的确应该拍照来抱怨几句…  
他很想解释“能吃头牛”真的只是个比喻，他的胃现在压力很大。

【10:00 PM】

索拉每次来都会住在诺克特的房间，因此等到下午抵达家里，诺克特的主要任务就是收拾自己的房间给索拉腾位置。  
而他自己呢？  
他要去和诺克提斯拼床。  
反正那是一张King Size的床铺，睡下两个人绰绰有余。  
这对于他们兄弟两人没有什么不妥，毕竟是小时候还经常一起睡的亲兄弟，更何况每年圣诞假期差不多都是这样度过。  
唯一的问题就是，如果要早上起来叫他们起床？那也许就是双倍的困难。

诺克提斯望着弟弟和搬家一样在他的房间和自己的房间之间来回跑，于是他的房间里立刻多起来了很多东西。  
睡衣，明天要穿的衣服，洗漱用品，新买的发胶，枕头，手提电脑，没重温完的漫画一系列单行本，游戏机，iPad，各种充电线，水杯，甚至还有他假期没写完的大学作业，以及两包零食。  
“明明你可以用我的，”面对盘腿坐在地毯上试图把缠在一起去的耳机线和充电线解开的诺克特，诺克提斯边说边靠在枕头上用手里的笔记本搜起来了电视剧。  
“但是咱们俩根本充不过来吧，”预测到他们将一起窝在床铺上享受各种电子产品以及网络所填充的时光，诺克特恨不得给自己哥哥的房间多凿出来几个充电插口。  
所幸克劳德帮他们翻找出来了一个超长的插线板。  
“倒也是，”家里的长男很快接纳了这个现实的说法，顺便看了看自己电脑和手机的电量。

“对了对了，这个出动画了，你看了吗？”爬上床铺的诺克特接连带着好几样东西，还没坐稳就手忙脚乱的举起来自己游戏里的某部游戏，把屏幕硬生生塞进哥哥的视野中。  
“我知道，但是我还没看。你也知道我最近很忙，”诺克提斯兴致缺缺，却还是附和弟弟。不过他们俩的喜好基本上差不多，所以他还是有点好奇，“而且这名字…看不出什么类型设定。”  
“我也是被普隆普特拉着看才发现他的有趣，”忽然来了兴致的诺克特一屁股坐到了哥哥跟前，滔滔不绝的推荐起来，“别看他的标题是这样的，但是和内容一点关系都没有，很狡猾吧？”一说到喜欢的动画，诺克特就笑得跟个孩子似的，“但其实设定非常独特，看了会吓一跳！真是搞不懂为什么非要起这种让人误会的名字。”  
望着诺克特激动的模样，这么几句介绍就把诺克提斯吸引了，甚至相比知道设定，他更在乎自己弟弟居然露出这么兴奋的模样，他倒是要看看是个怎样子的作品。  
“诺克特，陪我补，”明明是家里的老大，大公司年轻的CEO，但是在弟弟面前面对一样的喜好，他会和小时候一样拉着对方陪自己看。  
“好嘞，现在就看吧！”诺克特麻利的钻进能罩住一整张床铺的大被子下，和小时候一样同自己的哥哥肩并肩靠在一起，手指快速的抢过对方的电脑在Netflix上搜了起来。  
于是预定早睡早起的他们一口气补完了十集，时间飞向了凌晨两点半…  
他们忘记夜空的飞机将会在早上九点抵达机场。


	5. Part 5

——12月24日——

【12:04 PM】

诺克提斯和诺克特醒来之际时钟已经跳过了中午十二点，窗外格外寂静，不知道何时被人拉开的窗帘外天空是苍凉的灰。  
隔着木地板，楼下传来些许动静和说话声。兄弟俩各自挪了几下调整姿势，随即吐出口因这几个动作而耗费的力气，紧接着床铺上又是一阵无声。  
兄弟俩就和幼年时一样相互靠在一起，在大床中间围成一圈，只占据了king size床铺不到一半的空间，而他们的枕头几乎要挤到一起去。  
短暂的几秒安静仿佛打破了清醒后犯困再入睡的界限，让他们不约而同伴随着呼吸发出一阵类似抱怨地鼻音，接着一模一样的动了动身子随意让自己的身体苏醒过来。  
“几点了…”  
“嗯…几点了呢？”  
明明是诺克提斯提出来的问题，但诺克特完全没有回答的能力。而且两个人说话时都是闭着眼的，还各自努力往枕头里钻，相互赖在一起，像是在挣扎着找回睡觉的感觉，只要对方不起自己就有理由不动。

随着注意力逐渐有所集中，更多的声音跑进耳朵里，诺克特甚至认为在楼下那些听不清的说话声中自己能分辨出索拉。  
“中午了吧？”  
“也许下午也不一定。”  
就着几点钟这个问题两个人你一句我一句，就是没人真得愿意睁开眼抬起头看一眼自己的手机时间或者桌子上的表，并且对于是不是睡到下午毫无负罪感。  
“对了，是不是…咱们错过了去接夜空？”诺克特像是想起了什么一样伸出胳膊压在额头上，拉回自己残缺不全的记忆。  
“没事，不是雷兹利去接了吗？我记得，”诺克提斯安慰着弟弟，内心实则祈祷这不是一个梦。  
这当然不是一个梦，因为如果真的只有他能去接，那其他人肯定不能让人他躺在床上而叫夜空一个人于机场里等上几个小时。  
于是兄弟俩又迎来了一阵沉默，像是两个人都在努力在大脑里分清梦境和现实，确认自己想的和说的都是真的。  
他们隐约记得最早由清醒迹象是因为感觉有人拍了拍他们，但是很快便没了动静，那个也许是不擅长叫他们的克劳德。  
接着他们记得雷兹利也出现过，或许窗帘就是他拉开的。并且当时诺克特为了躲避雷兹利的催促，躲进了哥哥怀里。至于最终到底诺克提斯以怎样坚强的姿态保护着了他们两人的睡眠诺克特就不得而知了。  
总而言之他在摇摇晃晃的温暖怀抱里，听着耳边雷兹利渐行渐远的讲话声，左耳朵进右耳朵出，不知何时就睡着了。  
甚至他隐隐约约自己迷迷糊糊给眼睛挤出来的一条缝里看到了索拉模糊的影子，他希望那个是个梦。因为他记得索拉居然对他们威逼利诱…不，只有利诱，试图用打游戏来诱惑他起床。  
最终睡魔战胜了游戏机，索拉失望的离开了。  
“索拉…也来叫过我们吧？”回想到这里的诺克特终于睁开眼，空洞的盯着天花板。  
“嗯。那就是来过，”看来诺克提斯也不确定那是不是梦，等听到弟弟说了同样的内容后才肯定索拉的确来过，然而也失败了。

等到两人又沉默了几秒后，作为大哥的诺克提斯终于第一个动身爬起来，猫着腰盘着腿坐在床上醒盹，用手揉着没打发胶而塌下来的刘海以及额头。  
诺克特在暖烘烘的被子里侧过身，脑袋从枕头上滑下来，躺在哥哥起身后留下的空间里，床铺还留有诺克提斯躺过的体温。不过被卷起来一半的被子露出了诺克特的上半身，叫他有些凉的缩了缩脖子。  
诺克提斯在叹了两次气后才有力气摸过来自己的手机，一看才十二点，居然觉得还挺早，竟松了口气。  
紧接着他抬头就望见了窗外的天空，这才叫他看清天空的景色。  
“雪好大。”  
他看似喃喃自语，实则正在转告身侧躺着的弟弟。  
诺克特听完动了动，脑袋也终于离开了床单，顶着凌乱的头发撑起上半身，将身子半靠在自己哥哥的肩膀上，依靠支撑才往高处伸长脖子眺望窗外。  
他快速扫了空中飞扬的大雪就立刻把下巴垫回诺克提斯肩头，随后乏力的歪过脑袋枕在那里眯着快合上的眼睛，重重的叹了口气。  
“看着好冷。”  
他像只胆怯大雪进攻的幼兽，从哥哥身上滑落后躺回床里，重新扯扯被子往肩头盖，硬是要躲回睡梦中。  
“起了，”诺克提斯这次不在纵容继续赖床，打完哈欠后拍了拍团成一团的小鼓包，下了床伸个懒腰。于是没了他的陪伴，等于失去赖床理由的诺克特也不得不揭开被子，缓缓坐了起来。

【12:27 PM】

切拉姆家一楼餐厅内的景象过于温馨和平，和平到让刚下楼的诺克特以为自己还没睡醒。  
家里那张长款北欧大理石黑色简约风格的餐桌上正铺着一大盒散落的拼图，没有给晚餐的餐具或者装饰用的假花留下任何位置。拼拼图的大型活动正在这个雪天的平安夜中午进行着，并且牵动在场所有人加入其中。  
索拉跪在椅子上，正从桌子中央散落的拼图堆够拼图，并且根据颜色来判断分类到哪一堆中。  
是绿色。  
绿色的分类不在他跟前的管辖范围内，所以喊了一声在压正对面桌子那头的雷兹利，并且将拼图丢了过去。  
雷兹利接住了拼图，姑且放在了自己大致分类的绿色区域。他一手叉着腰一手撑着桌子，低头观望自己负责的部分，显然他的进度不错，拼出了几块不同颜色的小图案。  
意外的是克劳德居然也加入其中，他眉头紧锁，埋头苦干。他正在负责把全部边框的部分挑出来，所以他跟前都是各段衔接起来的框架部分，占据最大的一部分空间，试图把整个拼图的大小构架起来。

“厨房给你们留了意面，”克劳德立刻招待起来自己的兄弟们。  
“我以为你们要直接睡着过完平安夜，”雷兹利摊开手随口一说。  
“那可就麻烦了，”夜空听完雷兹利的话苦笑出来，随后转向今早没路面的两人，“你们是在为今晚熬夜做准备吗？”  
“外面的雪超大！”索拉兴冲冲的指着餐厅一旁阳台门外的后院大叫，“据说仓库门被冻住了！”  
“嗯？”最后这句话引起了诺克提斯的注意，他有些吃惊的挑高眉头，最终落在了自己另一个弟弟脸上，“真的？”  
克劳德点点头，但看起来并没那么苦恼，“不是问题。好消息是该拿出来的食物都拿出来了。”  
“那坏消息是？”听完前一句，诺克特不由自主的就想到了这个句式的后半段。  
“坏消息是有暴雪警报，明天也不会停，”雷兹利比个了眼神给诺克特捏在手里的手机，看来有新闻，“所以夜空的飞机今早晚了半个小时。”  
“真的？”诺克提斯再度寻求确认，目光抛给了家里新增加的成员。  
银发青年淡淡一笑，靠在椅背中悠悠的点了下头，“所幸只有半小时而已。”  
他为自己不必被困在那里几个小时而庆幸。他也是知道诺克特去旅行的遭遇的，相比起来，他这次短暂的小旅行算是很顺利。  
“而且还有现成的午饭等着我。”  
“客房也已经收拾好了。”克劳德接过话，指了指楼上。  
克劳德所说的客房是这套房子自带的，当其他亲戚需要来的时候就可以住，每年圣诞节那里都是夜空的房间。不过克劳德也不是今天自己收拾的，那套房间早就在夜空到访前一天就准备好了，他只是帮夜空提了提行李。

“好了，现在多了两个帮手，”夜空总算展现出几分疲倦，缓缓从椅子上起来，如同迎来了什么转机般煽动着那双异色瞳，抬起手指了指桌子那端的兄弟两，“那么也该把我换下来了。”  
大家都知道刚坐完飞机还晚点的他很累，所以见他吃过午饭也喝完了热可可也就理所应当的觉得他该去休息，然而他能等到现在八成是为了见诺克提斯和诺克特一面打个招呼。  
“晚饭前准备时如果我没醒，记得叫我，”夜空把杯子扣进洗碗机里，走向楼梯时竖起手指提醒了一下在场的所有人。  
“又不需要你准备，”诺克提斯不解的抬手拍了下远亲的肩，催促他快去休息，“你可以多睡下。”  
“我倾向于起来多和你们呆会。”  
难得听见夜空可以这样主动，诺克提斯也不再多说。几个人目送夜空上楼后，很快桌边的三人又将目光集中到刚起床的两兄弟身上。  
诺克特抬起手困乏的摆了摆，不急不慢的撂下一句“我先吃饭”就跨进厨房，不急于去帮招呼他的索拉的忙。  
相比对待诺克特时的想当然，落在诺克提斯身上的目光反而变得有些疑问，因为诺克特必定会加入其中，而诺克提斯往往就不好说。  
别担心，至少他不会不满足弟弟。  
“待会加入，”诺克提斯给对众人作出保证，随后也跟着弟弟进了厨房。毕竟这看起来是个集体活动，他没有理由推出，更何况是圣诞节。  
而且雷兹利和克劳德都加入了，他加入岂不是更符合情理？

于是边等待新到的增援，剩下三个人边重新低头回到了拼图的任务中。不过这一套拼图会话几个小时，今天肯定不能拼完，他们还有其他安排要做，所以这些拼图会保持原样留在这张桌子上等待日后慢慢完成。  
也就是说这张餐桌暂且不能使用，而他们的晚餐则会转移到厨房内的另一张漆黑的意式岩板餐桌上。

与此同时，诺克特在厨房里见到了他们提前解冻好的完整火鸡，今晚可是有盛宴的！  
下午他们就将忙活起来，不过值得一提的是，烤火鸡这件事他们虽然每年都做，但也就一年一次，谁记不清怎么弄。  
但是别担心，因为他们还有手机和电脑，网络总是万能的。


	6. Part 6

——12月24日——

【6:45 PM】

不管经历几次圣诞节，亲戚几个围绕着餐桌，也会为接下来的平安夜干些什么而苦恼。  
更何况这里有多过一半的人都太过沉默安静，并不是会烘托气氛喜欢热闹的类型。  
但他们的晚餐吃的还不错，而且餐前准备实施了很大一场团队合作。每个人都加入其中，各司其职…至于这个职位分配…谁行谁上！

索拉励志要用研磨器把那一大盆煮好的土豆碾成土豆泥，好几次土豆块要从碗边飞向地板，最后他干脆整个人跪在椅子上用身体的力气往下压。  
所幸最后那盆土豆泥还是以冰淇淋球一般漂亮的姿态一颗颗出现在餐桌上——索拉说用冰淇淋勺挖土豆泥是他在经历了削土豆，切土豆，煮土豆，碾土豆后最开心的一个步骤。

火鸡是这次晚宴的最大任务。即使诺克特坦言火鸡那又干又柴的肉质并不喜欢，自己宁愿买两只烤鸡，可是按照每年的传统，他最终从哥哥那里得到的还是一只硕大的火鸡。  
雷兹利准时准点的把火鸡从烤箱里拖出来四次来刷酱，而配火鸡的车厘子酱则是诺克特按照网上的配料调的，他很震惊自己家橱柜里什么都有…明明他们并不怎么下厨——这导致部分调料的保质期快到了。

克劳德发挥了他漂亮的刀工，把他们的几个合力烤出来的火鸡切成了肉片。  
而摆盘的责任则交给了夜空，他的确很合适这件事，一年用不到三次的巨大陶瓷白色托盘上被他摆出了一道花——当他从最下方橱柜角落深处把这个托盘拽出来时，诺克提斯根本不记得它是从哪来的，上一次用还是一个伊格尼斯在新年那天放了糕点。

诺克提斯将自己收藏的红酒选了两瓶拿出来，不忘把啤酒和起泡酒冰镇进装满冰块的桶里。  
他们家一块专门的小吧台，上面被诺克提斯摆放好了不同种类的芝士，饼干，和水果。因为他对填满火鸡肚子里的混合蔬菜土豆毫无兴趣，他更喜欢这些搭配酒水。而他也相信诺克特绝对不会吃那堆刨出来的蔬菜泥，而只会把超市购买的微波炉加热肉酱包往自己的土豆泥球上拼命倒。  
没有成年的索拉今年也只能独自喝果汁，毕竟诺克特已经成年，因此整座冰箱里的各色混合果汁与汽水都将被他包揽。

索拉曾经建议为了烘托气氛可以给餐桌中间摆放一大束花，于是他还手快的把墙上的装饰花给取了下来。可惜这个建议被夜空驳回，毕竟餐桌知中间可是要放那一大盘火鸡肉。  
厨房里的餐桌比较窄小，毕竟不是正式的晚餐桌。可惜他们的晚餐桌已经被七零八落的拼图霸占，根本没地方吃饭。

【7:45 PM】

当他们几个凭借他们所拥有的做饭技能，凭借网页搜索，记忆中经验的摸索，找朋友——伊格尼斯——询问的探索，他们终于吃上了圣诞节晚餐。  
耗时将近四个小时。  
这不能怪他们，因为烤火鸡就要烤两个半小时。

此刻餐后的托盘上火鸡肉已经所剩无几，毕竟是六名男性的战斗力，而且他们也没多做其他主食。  
不过吃完这一顿火鸡，诺克特又哀叹自己多不喜欢它的肉质，很想去快餐店买一桶炸鸡薯条啃。  
相反的是从火鸡肚子里取出来的蔬菜土豆沙拉之类的却剩下很多，因为诺克提斯和诺克特基本上没碰。而索拉跟诺克特一样更偏向于普通的肉酱土豆泥，所以也没吃多少。  
剩下的蔬菜该怎么办呢？大概会硬塞给剩下三个人，成为明日一日三餐的必备品。

“接下来我们干什么呢？”不住往嘴巴里送饭后甜点的巧克力布丁，吃精神了的索拉期待万分的询问众人。  
然而这一张长桌上落座的六个人中有四个人都保持着沉默，气氛一瞬间像是在会议桌上有个人提了个文案然而没人想同意。  
索拉默默叼起自己的勺子，往吃剩一半的布丁空杯后躲了躲。

突然有人开口了。  
开口的人是雷兹利。  
“我去把没追完的剧追了。”  
——大过节的一个人在房间里追什么剧！  
索拉咬着他的勺子内心拒绝！

“我去把摩托的改装做完。”  
克劳德语出惊人，提到的话题和圣诞节一点关系都没有。  
全场最尴尬。  
——大过节的修什么摩托车！  
一把将勺子插进花生酱巧克力冰淇淋里的诺克特对自己哥哥瞪大了眼睛。

“该想想怎么把冻住的仓库门溶开。”  
诺克提斯盯着手里的红酒杯，提出来了很重要也很有志向但是并不符合时机的问题。  
全桌最年轻的两位幽幽的把目光投向窗外已经五七八黑的暴雪之夜。  
——明天早上再提不好吗！  
诺克特递给了索拉一个眼神，索拉成功接住，并且冲让会意的点点头。  
你懂，这种时候只有年轻人可以上了。

“我们可以一起看电影。”  
谢天谢地，终于有人提出非常有建设性并且很有团队性的意见。  
诺克特和索拉冲最后发言的夜空投去了赞许的目光。  
“看《驱魔人》怎么样？”  
——为什么圣诞节要看恐怖片！  
——为什么要看已经看过很多次的老片！  
于是刚才赞许的目光突然变成了一种抗议。

忽然气氛断开，像是会议解散或者课堂结束，围在餐桌前的四个人年长者同时动身站起来，一副决定把餐盘丢进洗碗机，转身去做各自的事情的样子，就连刚才提到看电影的夜空似乎也料到没人同意，因此直接弃权。  
“等等？！这就完了？”来不及管自己的冰淇淋是不是融化了一般，诺克特摊开手震惊的看着他们，不懂话题是在哪里画上的句号。  
“不要这样嘛，我们一起玩点什么吧！”索拉试图挽留任何一个离开餐桌的人，孤苦伶仃的身影如同他和诺克特是被丢在大街路边卖火柴的小男孩。

“拼图？”  
“拼图？”  
“拼图？”  
“拼图？”  
四个人异口同声，从来没这么齐过。  
也许拼图是这次圣诞节他们一起干过最大的集体活动了…  
“就没有点其他的吗？”诺克特一点也不想继续拼那玩意了。  
“比如…比如游戏之类的？”索拉继续引导大家放开思路。  
于是在场的四个人彼此交换了几个眼神，但好像根本没沟通起来。  
“打麻将？”雷兹利提到了这个家根本没有的东西。  
“俄罗斯转盘？”诺克提斯也提出来自己家根本不存在的东西。  
“投飞镖，”克劳德提出来他们家有但是并没引起众人兴趣的东西。  
“打牌。”感谢上帝，夜空再次提出具有建设性和团队性的意见！  
可行！

【8:02 PM】

最终围坐在茶几两侧沙发上的只有四个人，每个人除了手里的牌，还有没有停的酒精——上等的威士忌，以及备好的钱包。  
这并不是单纯的玩玩，金钱的流动驱使着有血缘的几个人，令这场圣诞夜家庭聚会变成了古怪的竞争圈，各自都有算盘。  
诺克提斯从小就受过教育，非常会应付难对付的对手。  
夜空年轻却有着潜力，他的策略与冷静总能更胜一筹。  
雷兹利早就熟知各种套路，复杂的背景让他有备而来。  
克劳德看起来懵懂，但其实他的经历让他很会耍老千。  
而茶几的前方，背对着拍桌的两个最年轻者则早已放弃了原本计划的“一起玩”，脱离了战场，对着眼前的屏幕玩起了游戏。

诺克特打开自己Instagram，上面有拼图，有火鸡，有晚餐，还外面的大学，以及同索拉玩游戏的合照，以及此时身后哥哥们围着茶几打牌的照片。  
等扫了圈朋友们各自发的照片后，他不自觉的一只在笑。以为那些照片上热闹的画面看不出一点外面暴雪的踪迹，暖色调充斥满了整个网络。

普隆普特晒着自己旅行中拍到的美景，同难得会在他相册内露面的养父母一起在度假胜地的餐厅内干着杯。  
伊格尼斯与自己叔父一家做了一桌子传统风味十足的晚宴，并且还穿上了有些不符合他形象的圣诞毛衣。  
格拉迪欧放上度假小屋内亲戚们齐聚一样的大合照，他那晚还陪自己妹妹跳了一支圣诞舞。  
露娜收到了他提早寄到的圣诞礼物，那串蓝色小花的项链能在最新的圣诞树下自拍里被找到。  
雷吉斯暗自暖心的把收到的每份礼物都摆在一起拍了下来，其中儿子们的礼物总在最显眼的地方。  
就连他的哥哥们也发了圣诞的祝福。  
这大概是就是他想要的。

【12:00 AM】

《圣诞快乐！》

大家的手机嗡嗡齐奏。


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节，大家一起吃饭，一起玩游戏，一起拿礼物，一起生活～

——12月25日——

【10:45 AM】

今天是一个值得早起的日子，即使已经快十一点了。  
因为今天是圣诞节，是拆礼物的日子！  
就连这个屋子里最嗜睡的两个人也在十二点之前爬了起来，而其他人则比平日晚期了几个小时，毕竟熬夜了。  
但是这顿早午餐将不会按照平日的步调进行，也不会和昨晚的晚餐那样正式。他们几个年轻人都暴露出自己懒散的一面，穿着居家服或者睡衣，在切拉姆家奢华庞大的客厅内席地而坐，抱着各自的食物占据了沙发或者地毯。  
电视靠着播放着新闻，圣诞节的新闻中间夹杂着大雪带来的麻烦，看来车门或者仓库门被冻住的不知他们一家。

“雪停了后我可以叫人来处理，今天就呆在屋子里吧。”  
别看诺克提斯动动手打个电话就能把这件事轻而易举花钱找人处理，其实他现在可是裹着珊瑚绒睡袍，一手刷着手机，一手叉子上还插着根没咬完的香肠的形象。  
同时他前方的茶几上还摆着杯加了牛奶的红茶。盘子里装着炒蛋和昨晚剩下的土豆泥，妥妥的英式早餐。

而他的远房亲戚夜空则可他有别，居然是简洁的法式早餐早餐。冲泡的黑咖啡配稍微烤了一下的牛角包，搭配买的黄桃果酱，还不忘把昨日的火鸡肉和一同烤过的混合蔬菜拿来当沙拉。  
他翘着腿靠在单人沙发上望着新闻，慢条斯理的撕开牛角包，一次次蘸上足够的果酱送入口中。  
“但愿下午能停，”即使他不回头看向窗外，也知道他指的是不消停的圣诞雪。

根本没有听他们在谈什么的诺克特，如同在对他们的营养早餐发出抗议，简单粗暴的捧着装满五颜六色水果牛奶伴侣的碗，大口大口把牛奶和谷物圈往嘴送。典型欧美青少年的口味。  
他盘着腿坐在地毯上翻着垫在腿上的游戏杂志，兴致勃勃的重温上面已经度过三遍的游戏内容分析，时不时还用手机和朋友聊着天。

“不用叫人也没关，我可以去搞定，”决定不花钱亲自出马的克劳德从距离最远得椅子上抬起头。  
他把餐桌的椅子拉过来了一把，不过手里却吃着诺克特从亚洲超市买回来的海鲜杯面，算是这里吃的最不清淡的一个人。  
他用附带的塑料叉子把杯子里的面卷了一圈又一圈，却始终没放入碎粒，倒是看了眼雷兹利。  
“愿意搭把手吗？”

“算了吧，”雷兹利不感兴趣的甩手表示不敢，也不在乎克劳德对他失望的眼神，要了一大口自己的三明治。  
简单的吐司夹着昨日切剩下的生菜叶和火鸡肉，粗略的挤上美乃滋和番茄酱，再放上一点诺克提斯贡献出来的炒蛋，那份紧急早餐三明治就完成了。  
他平日做的东西也很简单，这种类型的早餐他几乎每天早上都在弄，因此吃起来很习惯，但也没有新意。可是他不在意，反正火鸡肯定是很少吃到的东西。  
于是相比去撬门，他宁愿对自己亲手混搭的三明治感兴趣。  
“外面这种天气，还是呆在屋子里为好，”他理性的劝住克劳德，接着用你这三明治的手翘起小指示意了一下诺克提斯的方向，“能叫人处理不就刚好吗？”

不管克劳德怎么窘迫得无话可说，也不管雷兹利怎么不配合，趴在前方地毯上翘着腿滑手机漫画的索拉才不在乎。  
他饶有兴趣的同诺克特分享大片的地毯空间——毕竟都这种日子里谁还想规规矩矩坐在椅子上吃饭呢？反正也没人阻止自己——享受圣诞节的早晨。  
手机一旁的碗里装着昨晚烤火鸡挖出来的混合蔬菜沙拉，还有两片煎培根被勺子戳成了碎，就那样直接摆在地毯上。而索拉手头还捏着软包装的混合果汁，咬着吸管快速的阅读漫画内容，享受的笑容挂在脸上，完全同那边争论怎么撬开冻住的仓库门的大人们不在同一个世界里。

总之，六人吃饭，五花八门。在客厅里齐聚一样的亲戚几个各自都展现出自己对于简单早餐的处理方式，与此同时厨房里没洗的锅碗瓢盆也还挺多。  
可是谁都不用操心，毕竟一会关进洗碗机里就没有他们的事了。  
至于拯救仓库门的这件事，最终寡不敌众的克劳德并没有冒着雪去折腾的打算，还是乖乖等雪停后叫诺克提斯找人来处理。反正他们家有钱。

由此对外面的雪景无动于衷，也没急着推托谁去给门前扫雪——毕竟铲雪车也在仓库里——的兄弟几个围在客厅中，看着电视，烤着电子火炉，享受起圣诞节当日慵懒且暖烘烘的时光。

【12:15 PM】

拆礼物是圣诞节固定事项，即使现在在场的男孩们都已经长大，但仍然老老实实守着老规矩，在昨晚睡前就把自己准备的东西统统摆放在了圣诞树下。  
还别说，还挺多！  
毕竟这里有三个人都是要在这里寄住并且一起过节的，礼物肯定要准备好。而这个家里的三个人，则作为家里的主人和邀请者必然也拿出来诚意。因此每个人都为在场的所有人准备了礼物！  
看着堆成小山包的礼物塔，就能想象得出来他们挑礼物时有多苦恼。而且每年都有赠送，所以要想出来点新花样还挺难的，不得不说“提前两个月就开始计划”绝对不是夸大。  
每年诺克特和索拉必然为堆满礼物的圣诞树拍张照片，这好让他们发在社交网站上炫耀一番，今年也是如此。

“对了，老爸也给每个人送了礼物，”把重头戏留在最后的诺克提斯，走进一楼的书房，推出来了一组挂着好几件套装的挂衣架。  
虽然都摆放在西装防尘袋中，但是按照送礼的人来看，每套都应该是定制的，并且从大小长短到数量，人人有份。  
每个袋子上面挂着的标签都写着名字，于是在场的所有人都认领了自己的衣服，打开后是最奢华品牌中特别定制的西装三件套，就连裤子，和领带之类的也都搭配好。  
随后诺克特推出的小车上则装着数量齐全并且也标注名字的鞋盒，看来新得皮鞋也集齐了。  
虽然雷吉斯送这种东西已经不奇怪，不过送这个全还是第一次。而且这次连索拉都有份，最小的孩子此时两眼泛光，还有些不好意思。

“明年的庆典要记得来啊，”诺克提斯代替自己的父亲发出邀请，看来这礼物的确另有目的。  
“果然是这样吗，”雷兹利叹了口气，但还是把自己的安分礼物收好。  
“看来逃也逃不掉呢，”算是对雷兹利的一个小小的开玩笑，夜空说得很轻松，毕竟他对那种大场合还是很习惯的。  
从一旁没吭声的克劳德表情上就看得出来，克劳德还是不习惯宴会之类的大场合，他盯着手里礼物的表情可以用“纠结”来形容，却没有拒绝的意思。  
“吃的东西倒是很好哦，”索拉拍了拍自己远亲的后背，试图安慰比自己年长的金发青年。  
总之明年就是逃也要不掉，几年就来一次的周年庆典，正装出席是必然的。  
当然，这会场中的无形压力也不是没有，不过对于习惯了这些的诺克提斯和诺克特以及夜空来讲已经很会应付，或许他们到时候的任务就是思考怎么解救剩下的三个人了！

【3:22 PM】

没拼完的拼图依旧散落在餐桌上，却没有人继续去完成。  
倒是他们几个没有各回各的房间，去干自己的事情。明日就要回家或者重新动工的人，也没想着去做准备。  
大概，这就是圣诞节期间的怠慢？  
不不不，是放松啦。

也不知是谁先提起来的，总而言之昨晚还因为玩什么而弄出过尴尬的六个人，此时居然玩起来了最简单的桌游——叠叠乐。  
这套玩具放在已经破损的纸盒子里不知被塞在了哪里，居没想到会在今天重见天日。诺克特从来没想过自己如今还会为了让大家一起玩个游戏而去认真的回想那套玩具放在哪里，并且费神的翻找出来，但他的确做到了。  
结果这不是普通的叠叠乐，而是问答叠叠乐！木条上印着许多问题，类似于真心话大冒险。  
于是原本还决定为了节日而陪家里年纪小的兄弟们玩一下游戏的几个人，在知道那个是问答游戏后顿时表情各自有了变化。  
有的人后悔答应，一副不情愿的模样。有的人则暗自觉得有趣，挺在意其他人之后会遇到的处境。而一些人则已经很期待，迫不及待的要开始玩。

“说出初恋的名字。”  
抽出第一根木条翻过面后就表情僵住，耳尖无法掩饰的发红，但还是在众多目光下强行开口念出问题的克劳德，心不甘情不愿的把句号画在了念完的问题后，沉默得像是答案不存在一般。  
然而，谁都知道答案。  
“这也太简单了吧！”刚才还期待自己哥哥遇到点窘境的诺克特，此时明明已经见证到克劳德的表情骤变，却还是大失所望的一叹了口气，哀叹这个问题抽得不好。  
“大家都知道，”诺克特斯也不打算放过克劳德——不，他是真心实意和诺克特一个想法，所以下意识脱口而出。  
结果大家都点了点头，早就没了惊喜的眼神，反而挂着无奈，好笑，还有几分怜悯…这导致遭受这些目光的克劳德顿时也噎住，连狠话都说不出来，蓝色的眼睛中竟为他们有这种反应而感到意外。  
“干脆数一二三，大家一起说出答案吧！”凑热闹的索拉举起手。  
克劳德满脸反对，其他人却一脸答应。  
明明这是让抽到的人自己回答的问题，却变成了大家一起回答的环节。  
于是在欢快的倒数后，众人异口同声吐出来了同一个名字——蒂法。  
克劳德甘拜下风。

“说起来，他俩是不是还没交往？”这是谁问的？  
克劳德抬头，对上了正对面刚合上嘴的夜空。  
“哪里呀，连告白都没有。”另一个声音跟了上来。  
克劳德一扭头，身旁盘腿坐着的诺克特，心急的用拳头捶下了膝盖。  
“到底拉没拉手我都不知道，”下一句是从反方向传来看的。  
克劳德余光先一步捕捉到另一侧笑到前仰后合的索拉。  
“不过蒂法似乎还挺主动的，”这话又是谁说的？  
克劳德眼球动动，就发现诺克提斯摆着一副家长的脸，安慰着众多“关心者”。  
“那就不用操心了，能开窍，”这语调叫当面听着的克劳德很受挫又很别扭。  
敷衍了事的雷兹利点点头，根本不与当事人对上眼。  
“你们几个。要问就问我…！”不满从克劳德的牙缝间跑出来，他本人捏着拳头猫着腰，挤出的呼吸哼哧哼哧的仿佛在埋怨众人擅自聊自己事情，从而试图施加压力和主动开口争取回自己是地位。  
“那，你们到底什么时候确定关系？！”  
顿时一句五人开口。  
克劳德又闭上了嘴。

不过刚才还在偷笑自己哥哥的诺克特，在轮了两圈后也遇到了被围攻的场景。  
“不喜欢吃的食物。”  
看到题目眼角就耷拉下来的诺克特，觉得又无趣又尴尬，强装淡定的换了一条腿抱着，口气散漫的把这几个单词念了出来。  
如他所料，在场的所有人都对他这一点了如指掌，甚至对他来回答这个问题毫无期待。  
“要说不喜欢吃的也太多了吧，”雷兹利先开的口。  
“可以总结为一个单词——蔬菜，”夜空做了并不怎么叫人意外的总结，耸了耸双肩，“这里的题目都是那么叫人没期待的吗？”  
唯独听完此言只是眨眨眼的索拉，默默戳了下夜空后压低了声音问，“真的没有特例？我是说蔬菜里的特例？”  
“如果有的话我也很想知道，”算是报了一箭之仇的克劳德不动神色的抬高嗓音，为索拉解答了疑问。且瞄了眼一旁鼓着腮帮子不搭理他的弟弟，内心翻到觉得有几分可爱，于是又补充道，“或许该问他哪些爱吃。”  
“如果答案里有一种蔬菜的话，肯定会很令人意外，”诺克提斯赞同的点点头，但他显然知道答案里不会有蔬菜，因此也没期待问这个问题。即使他自己在挑食上也没好到哪里去，但至少这问题不针对他自己！由此诺克提斯也可以享受一下自己小弟弟那副不甘愿的模样，且乘胜追击道，“即使给蔬菜贴上可食用金箔，他也不会吃的。”  
“谁会是那种鬼东西啊！”一想到金灿灿的蔬菜就打了个冷颤的诺克特忍无可忍的爆发出来，结果一个甩手——哗啦——！还没抽完的叠叠乐就直接倒了…  
众人愣了一秒，凭借着索拉随后出来的笑声才回过神。  
“好了好了，重新来！重新来！”利用半途因意外终结的游戏而停止蔬菜话题的诺克特，跪起身来赶紧去抓住木条重新垒。让一切重新回到原点。  
于是另外几双手随后也跟着一齐上，各自摸取木条开始摆放，随后轮流叠起来，再一次进入到团队合作的模式中。

反正，诺克特是不会因为这样被围攻而去吃蔬菜的！  
他如此在内心不成熟的发誓！


	8. Part 8

——12月26日——

【8:14 AM】

一大早被从床上揪起来的感觉并不好。  
而又冷又困的站在下完暴雪的路边那就感觉更不好。  
诺克特打了个哈欠，结果因为嘴巴里灌满冷风又干又疼，他立刻闭上嘴转转舌头，呼呼的吐了两口白色的哈气。

“我已经感觉不到我的手了！”  
虽然索拉是这样喊的，可是却干劲十足的推着自己手中的铲子，呼哧呼哧的挖起埋没了房子前过道上的雪，将其抛在了一旁前院的草坪上。  
诺克特叹了口气，随后把围巾裹紧，接着用力抖了抖自己的双肩给自己提神，最后他开启家用的小型铲雪机，推着那个喷出雪沫的机器在草坪上一行行的走。

他的哥哥们都比他起得早，因为圣诞节后的这一天有工作的他们还是回有工作去干的。  
作为大公司的CEO，诺克提斯掌管的公司今天已经有部分员工回去工作，而他就在其中。因此即使再怎么不愿意起，诺克提斯还是必须起来，并且脱了关系找人一大早趁着雪停了来帮他们把冻住的仓库门给解决掉。  
所以诺克特隐约记得自己大哥起床时床铺的颠簸，随后还有掌心落在头顶的温和抚摸，接着过了一段时间他听到了楼下陌生的谈话声，显然修理的人已经抵达。

克劳德也要开始工作，毕竟那家运输公司是他和朋友一起经营，如果他不带头工作怎么行？  
厚厚的积雪也抵挡不了芬里尔的马达和轮胎，克劳德顺走了早晨的三明治，宁愿顶着寒冷也不会屈服坐车的温暖——以免享受晕车服务——自己驾着机车冲出小区，赶往了斯特莱夫运输公司。  
随后在克劳德留下的机车轮胎印上，紧随其后就压过了汽车的轮胎。诺克提斯庆幸着车库门没有被冻上，自己的车子也能好好运行，便从自家的停车道拐进唯独被铲雪车深夜挖过的马路，朝向同自己弟弟行驶反方向的公司出发。

同时今天也是雷兹利离开这里的日子。他简单的收拾了地下室，带来的东西照样搬走，而他每次留下的东西已经注定成为这个家的一部分。  
他还不需要那么快回去工作，仍有几天舒服日子可以过，不过这段时光就要留给自己的女朋友了。  
做为留宿一起过圣诞的答谢，他给每个人都准备了一份简单的早餐——和昨天如出一辙的火鸡三明治。只能说这是解决掉圣诞晚餐剩余食物的最好方法，相信每个家庭都和他们一样在想着法子解决剩菜。  
所幸由于他们六个人的战斗力，这是最后一顿火鸡肉。现在三份都被拿走，剩下的三份就都留给了这家里剩下的三名学生，而雷兹利则粗略的打了个招呼，便驾着车，踏着雪，提前了一个小时出发，缓慢缓慢的在满是轮胎印的雪地里往机场开——他要去接女友了！

于是现在能留在这栋大房子里享受假期，并开始等待庆祝新年的三名学生，担负起了这个家目前最大的工程任务——扫雪。  
这也是为什么一大早他们三个就都站在外面。  
首先他们都被修理工吵醒，随后为了担负起公民的指责避免有邻居在他们家门前滑倒或者寸步难移，他们便都从打开的仓库里取出铲雪的工具，开始给自家前前后后进行场大清理。  
至少他们要搞出一条道来，不让诺克提斯和克劳德回家时还那么难开进来。 

大雪是在昨夜逐渐小下去的，最后停在了后半夜。  
出现在雪地里的小孩子们都是来享受圣诞节留下的白色礼物，且玩得不亦乐乎，而大人们则跟他们一样，都在忙着清雪。  
诺克特和索拉隔着马路，还是同对面一起辛勤劳动的邻居寒暄几句，内容无非不是围绕着“圣诞快乐”和天气的话题转，还能顺势夸一夸对方家的圣诞树装饰以刷好感度——即使这在他们装饰的那天开始每次见面都会客套的称赞一遍。

“搞完了吗？！搞完了吧！”在自己这份任务结束之前的前一分钟，诺克特已经迫不及待宣布这件事的告终。  
同时他也突如其来又了一股强烈的干劲，那就是有力气把手里的机器拖回后院的仓库里，随后拽着胳膊都铲疼了的索拉立刻返回了房间。  
“冻死了…”  
搓着手回来的诺克特检查了好几遍自己的手有没有冻裂，总而言之先跑去厕所擦了点护手霜。  
保养也是很重要的嘛。

“吃点早饭吧，”比他们更早进屋的夜空，随手把外套搭在椅背上，已经坐在厨房的餐桌前，捏着雷兹利留下的三明治吃了起来。看来他也挺累的。  
不过夜空独自负责了后院的积雪铲除，却还是比他们两个人早回屋内，动作之快叫诺克特还挺不甘心的。但这点小情绪诺克特可没对自己的远亲表现出来，而是和索拉一起入座啃起三明治。

“下面我们几个做什么？”索拉挨个扫过诺克特和夜空有些近似的脸，提出了他们都在思考的问题。  
突然被剩在屋子里，三个还在读书的男孩反而变得无所事事，尤其是和前几天气氛比起来，此时过于寂静。但是现在这个天气也不合适出门就是了，而且夜空也没开自己的车来，他们哪也去不了。  
“写写作业呗。”  
没想到这话居然是诺克特提出来的！只见他一手托着腮，干巴巴的咀嚼他一点兴趣也没有的火鸡三明治，说完还用热牛奶把咽不下去的三明治顺下了喉咙。  
“果然还是这样吗…”索拉耷拉下肩膀，像是要趴在桌子上似的往前探着脑袋，手里捏着的三明治也没下去几口。  
“因为的确距离开学不早了，”夜空不得不同意诺克特的提案，并且是三分钟看起来最有干劲的那个，“我还有东西没写完。”  
“我也是——啊…”诺克特举着食物伸了个懒腰，即使不想去面对，还是必须要面对——寒假作业还没搞完。  
于是三个人就这样艰难的决定好了今日留在屋子里的安排——做回学生的本分。

【1:29 PM】

诺克提斯和克劳德是在家门口相遇的，恰好回来的时间都一样。  
家前面的过道和草坪都已经被铲过，他们顺顺利利的听进了车库。  
或许是大家都还没习惯从圣诞的气氛和休假的松懈里恢复过来，这个午后的时间令整个小区都格外宁静，几乎看不到什么人在路上。有些人也许也开始重新回到工作岗位，有些人也许会选择窝在房间里抓紧时间放松，总而言之遗留着白雪痕迹的冬日街区如同睡了一个午觉，在终于复苏露面的阳光下继续凉飕飕的把居民们困在暖烘烘的地方不愿多它出来几步。  
两人从连接车库的厨房后推门进来，却没有迎接他们的声音与身影，整间屋子都安静得过头，这叫两个人也不自觉的放轻动作，不发一言的往屋子深处一探究竟。  
然而等到他们看到客厅壁炉前的画面时，都着实松了口气。

夜空独自坐在独立的单人沙发上，还打开了躺椅的模式。被垫高的腿上盖着薄毯，上面摆放着他自己的笔记本电脑。他整个人靠在点了一块靠垫的沙发中，半躺半坐着闭着眼。  
他还没搞定的课业被关在扣住的电脑中，也许是他打算停下来休息一下因为长时间盯着屏幕而发酸的眼睛，结果不小心睡了过去。  
连着手机里歌曲的耳机还插在他的耳朵里，在过于寂静的屋子中，也不知是不是错觉，总觉得隐隐约约可以捕捉到他耳机里的几个音节。不是什么劲爆的歌曲，但节奏也并不柔和，却显然能帮他入睡，导致他并没听到有人回来。

索拉在他的对面，正坐在地上以茶几为课桌，上面摊放着临放假前老师发给的练习题。  
题目不多也不难，但他还没做完。  
不知道是题目太无聊还是因为环境太安静，总而言之他趴在桌子上，枕着自己往前伸着的胳膊，就这样睡了过去，手中还握着圆珠笔。  
通过不知是谁好心给他披上的衣服判断，他肯定不是最后一个睡着的人。那张干净的脸上挂着一丝笑容，或许正沉浸在圣诞节未消的美梦里。  
同时他前方的茶几还摆放着没喝完的饮料，不再热的咖啡，装在碗里的薯片，开了盒的巧克力饼干，以及一小碟葡萄。这些都是他们几个学习期间的能量补给来源，此时正残缺不全的剩在碗盘中，弄的茶几看起来非常凌乱。

而诺克特更是随性，他整个人蜷缩在地毯上，枕着拿来垫胳膊此时却变成垫脑袋的巨大玩偶——是他去年嘉年华迎来的卡通角色——直接睡了过去，甚至连他中途学习的影子都看不见。  
不过他的确有在学习！  
还没扣上的笔记本就开在他的脑袋跟前，已经黑屏进入睡眠模式。同时一旁还摊开了他的课本，以及从文件夹上拆下页码的笔记，显然他正在为老师网上留下的作业而为难，努力寻找方案。  
他的手机仍然被他捏在手中，或许他是打算发短信询问朋友，也或许是他在偷懒刷社交网站，而或者那是另一条搜索资料的途径，总之他还没完全查到答案，便跌入困倦的低谷，干脆躺下去了。

面对这三个人组成的学习小组，诺克提斯和克劳德感到很新鲜。而三个人都在学习中睡着了的画面，更是叫他们俩觉得好笑。  
诺克提斯一边脱下外套解开领带，临走把东西放进了大门旁的书房，出来后便带着一张毯子，悄声走到自己亲弟弟跟前，将毯子摊开后盖在了蜷缩在地毯上的人身上。  
不过被音乐淹没的夜空和正做梦梦得正香的索拉并没被惊醒，反而最能捕捉到声音还因为身上承受了毯子的重量和温度，睁开眼的反而是诺克特。  
“要回床上睡吗？”克劳德蹲在他跟前，关切的提出合理的建议，并没有为对方学习中途偷懒的行为进行任何责备。  
“不，现在就挺舒服…”诺克特并不吃惊他们回来，也不会因为睡着被看到而害羞，毕竟这种经历太多了…反而他这是眯着眼一副随时都可以闭上的样子，打了个哈欠拉紧毯子，“不想动。”  
哥哥们没催他，而是由了他。

“怎么样？回去工作的第一天？”诺克特虽然不愿意动，但还是仰面看向围着自己的两个哥哥，带着点作为学生可以呆在家里的小傲慢问了一句。  
“糟透了，”诺克提斯虽然这样回答却是笑着的，失去领带的西装领口开着，看起来像挺累的样子，“大家都没干劲。”  
诺克特会意的咯咯乐了两声，也没敢吵醒不远处还没醒的另外两位远亲。  
“你呢？”他蓝色的眼睛找到自己的另一位哥哥，克劳德已经坐在了地毯上，一条胳膊搭着膝盖，一点换外套的意思也没有。  
“会忙起来，因为堆积的快递很多，”克劳德虽然表情变化不大，但听起来他其实并不太情愿。不过也是，那些因为公共假期停滞的工作都要回来，想想就麻烦。  
“一会就走，”克劳德并不是贪睡的人，甚至他很少睡多余的觉，简直令人怀疑他同父异母的另外俩兄弟的精神头是不是都给了他。  
但他也会贪恋一下温暖。比如他现在有了的家和兄弟。

“要吃点什么吗？”诺克提斯压低声音询问，不过克劳德只是摇摇头，“之前在工作的地方随便吃了点。”  
接着克劳德转移到了电子壁炉前的台子上，盘腿坐在了诺克特身后，“这样就好。”  
“我也不饿，下午也不用去公司，”也不知道这话是不是真的，还是偷懒，反正看诺克提斯的架势他是要补觉吧？  
然而他并没有抛开这个独有的团聚场所回到自己的大床上，而是就地而坐，根本不在乎被工作所迫儿换上的西裤和衬衫，也就这样靠在了壁炉一旁的墙根下。  
顷刻间这件大房子中的客厅化作了一颗小小的巢穴，雏鸟们蜷缩在自己的位置里享受温暖，躲避屋外的皑皑白雪和未来的压力。环抱他们的唯有电子屏幕装饰的壁炉火焰在跳动，还有一旁仍然没拆的圣诞树在雪后透来的阳光下暗自闪烁。

【1:51 PM】

夜空醒来时都不知道几点了，他也不太想承认自己居然已经习惯了放假，学习起来居然睡着了。  
好在他立刻打开笔记本看了眼时间，没过几分钟，只是片刻的打盹，于是他总算松了口气。  
他碰上克劳德刚刚睁开的眼睛，对方悄然从原本坐着的地方起身，绕过了身边的兄弟，随后冲夜空比了个安静的手势。  
于是环视了一下屋内后，夜空自己都觉得有些好笑，甚至以为自己还在梦中或者置身在童话里。  
算上才刚醒的克劳德，大家都跟他一样睡着了。  
索拉歪在茶几上，几乎要滚下桌子。  
而诺克特则蜷缩在地毯上，把手机连同当枕头的玩偶抱在怀里，身上多出来的毯子埋住了他的脸，只露出来脑后黑色的发梢，如同小鸟翘起的尾羽般可爱。  
诺克提斯就坐在弟弟身边，靠着后方的壁炉旁的墙壁，抱着胳膊低下头睡着的模样搭配着没脱的西装衬衫，总觉得怪怪的，  
若是加上刚才的克劳德，那这两位哥哥的位置简直就像守护神，在躺在地上的人身后保护着——虽然都睡着了吧。

接受到一个安静的“警告”，夜空也没什么不满的。  
他苦笑着耸了下肩，无声的冲克劳德比了个口型。  
——你们也太宠他了吧？  
这个简略的口型还是被克劳德读了出来。  
而谁都知道夜空这个想法并不是仅仅通过眼前这个画面的出来，而是这家兄弟一直留给夜空这种感觉。  
克劳德倒是没否认，即使他知道他们总会被这样说，可是没什么不好。是有那么一点点尴尬和害羞啦，然而他并没有要修改的意思，因为…当自己拥有他们后，这样的想法就会诞生。  
所以克劳德不打算用自己不擅长的方式回应这句话，夜空也没打算等到什么答复，就像是默认了一样，克劳德悄声的离开了客厅，重新出门去工作。

索拉在这次的关门声中醒来，他打着哈欠揉了揉眼睛，却因侧着脸而第一眼就瞧见了壁炉前的兄弟俩，噗嗤的乐出来。  
随后他动了动歪酸的脖子，和重新回到啪啦啪啦打字里的夜空快速的交流了个眼神，随后他举起手机悄悄对着那边还没醒的两个人拍了张照。  
“还真像呢。”  
他感慨着，将其发到了Instagram上，还艾特两位当事人

相似的面孔，相近的睡相。  
在映着火光的背景和柔软的地毯上，一方守着另一方，一同进入圣诞结束后的梦里。


End file.
